All Of Me
by RedCoral
Summary: Post CoHF: Magnus is constantly reminded of Alec's mortality. Alec is out hunting every day trying to rid the world of the demons. Magnus knows one wrong move, and he could lose the only person he had ever loved like this. What happens when Magnus follows Alec to help him? Will he face his fears or will the Shadowhunter's mortality drive them apart? Don't own the song.


**This is a fic based on the song All Of Me by John Legend. I don't own the song. I don't have any rights to it. The rights belong to its creator which is not me.**

**So, I love this song and it brings out so many feels and I had to get it out of system. So, this happened! It's an one-shot!**

**It is set after City of Heavenly Fire. Rated T due to the demon-hunting. **

**Enjoy!**

This day had started just like any other. Simply perfect. Ever since they resolved the issue of Magnus's immortality, things have been getting better by the minute. They were closer than ever. There were no more secrets between them. The trust they had built was unbreakable. They had their fights once in a while, just like any other couple, but in the end of the day they were stronger than before. The bond between them was indestructible.

Lately, though, Alec was out hunting for hours every single day. Apparently, the wards of the Earth may be stronger than ever, but the Shadowhunters had to take care of the demons left behind after the war, the demons Sebastian had sent to destroy this world, but since he closed the only door left to Edom, it had been a lot harder to get rid of them for good. Alec came back home every day covered in scratches, bruises, demon blood and sometimes his own. Magnus was getting more and more worried. Every time Alec put his foot through the door, he was there to see if he was alive and not carried home by Jace, dying in his arms.

He was reminded day after day, that Alec was mortal. It was like the universe was rubbing it in his face, that one wrong move and he could lose everything. Because Alec is his everything. He is his whole world. He had showed him the meaning of life. Warlocks usually shut down after some centuries. They see things, experience things no one can imagine or relate too. For most of them, the feelings get too much, so they switch their heart off. They turn their back to the world and just move along with the wind. Magnus had gotten too close to that. He had been drowning, but he had no strength to swim back to the surface. And then his beautiful Alexander came and rescued him. He didn't just help him swim back to the surface; he brought him to the shore, where Magnus found many adventures waiting for him. Ever since he met Alec, he had gone through a roller-coaster of emotions and he wouldn't change it for anything. Alec gave him his heart back, only to take it not long after and keep it safe in his hands. All he had to do was squeeze hard enough that his heart would explode, but Alec never even tried. Alec gave his soul another chance, only to intertwine it with his own a while later.

That was why he had asked his Shadowhunter to take a day of. He needed a day alone with his boyfriend, a normal day so that he wouldn't lose his mind. Alec had agreed whole-heartedly when he heard the reasons behind this. Magnus had told him he missed him, he wanted him for himself even for one day. No demons, no hunting. Just them.

They were sitting on the couch, cuddling, watching movie after movie, while eating Chinese take-out for dinner. This time it was ordered. Alec had made him swear that no magic would be involved. They were planning to spend a normal evening like every other normal couple until Alec's phone rang. "Don't answer." Magnus said. He saw Alec take his phone out of his pocket and when he glanced at the caller-ID, he turned to Magnus with a guilty look on his face. Lilith, he was so adorable. Magnus couldn't say no to him. "Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

"Jace?" Alec said to the speaker.

Magnus could hear Jace's voice from here, along with the sounds of battle and he immediately tensed. He was being called to the battlefield once again. _"Alec, you need to come here. There is a Greater Demon with his minions. Clary and I cannot take them alone."_

"What?!" Alec raised his voice. "You're out hunting alone? How can you be so stupid, Jace?! Don't answer that. I'll be right there." He said hanging up the phone and getting up immediately to get his gear and weapons.

"So you're going after Goldilocks again?" Magnus asked, pretending not to care, while looking at the TV.

Alec turned to look at him, as if he had forgotten he was there. "He's in trouble." He said and went to pick up his weapons' belt.

"Isn't he always." Magnus muttered. He didn't think Alec would hear him, but he did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked frowning.

"Nothing. Just go. Jace needs his savior." Magnus said waving a hand dismissively, as if it didn't matter to him, still not looking at Alec.

Alec sighed. Something was obviously bothering Magnus, but he didn't have time for this. His parabatai needed his help. He stepped towards the warlock. He knew Magnus heard him but he still didn't turn to see him. He sighed inwardly. They would talk about it when he got home. Now he had to go. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back" he whispered in his ears and left.

When Magnus heard the door being shut, it hurt. He knew Alec was not gone forever, but he couldn't help it. He was worried. Alec could be killed, or could be poisoned and Magnus maybe wouldn't be summoned soon enough and he would be beyond help. His boyfriend was out there risking his life every day and he was here sulking. He snorted. The love of his life could be gone forever any minute now and maybe there would be nothing he could do to prevent that. And he wouldn't be there. He would be here drowning his sorrows with crappy TV and chocolate ice cream. His lifeline could have his last breath and he would just be sitting here doing nothing.

Chairman came out of nowhere and jumped on Magnus's lap. He was glaring at him for some reason. It was like he was asking 'Why are you still here?'

"You think I should go after him, don't you?" He asked the tiny cat, but there was no reply. He was still glaring at him. "But he's a Shadowhunter! He's used to this! He can take care of himself! Hell, I've seen him slay demons with a flex of his fingers! There's no reason for me to worry, right?" He asked the question in a small voice. He didn't expect any answer this time either, but it seemed as if his cat's glare hardened, if that was possible. Magnus was sure, if Chairman could, he would have kicked him out by now. Magnus yielded at his instincts' power. Jace had said the Greater Demon had minions. There was only one Magnus could instantly think of. He was not a religious person, but now he prayed he was wrong. "I'm going." He said and with a snap of his fingers he was dressed appropriately. He picked his keys of the coffee table and left.

After a quick tracking spell, he found Alec near the park. The scene unfolding before him made him stop in his tracks. His gut was right. The Greater Demon the Shadowhunters were facing was Moloch, someone feared by many since only a few have lived to tell the tale of their encounter with him. Magnus was one of them, and if he was being honest he didn't have the greatest memories with him. What was even worse was that the demon had his minions with him. At least a dozen of them.

Jace was fighting Moloch while Clary and Isabelle fought the minions. Alec was fighting them too, while at the same time trying to cover Jace's back from a distance with his bow and arrow. He needed help. Two more were coming in his direction. That was the moment Magnus decided to step into the fight. He was going to protect his Alexander, no matter what.

They were surprised to see him there, Alec most of all, but they didn't say anything. They didn't get the chance to. This was crazy. There were too many demons. Isabelle was fighting three of them. They were not easily killed apparently. She tried to avoid the blows coming at her, she tried to fight them with all she had, but it was not easy. They were attacking her from every direction. One of them even managed to get her whip out of her hand. She lost her footing from the force of it and the demon was ready to deliver the final blow, when Magnus interfered and shot blue fire from his fingers, consequently killing the attacker. Isabelle didn't have time to thank him or even acknowledge his act before the others pounded on her viciously.

Clary had already killed one of them with Jace's help and was now trying to protect herself from two others. She wasn't fighting, she was on defense mode. However, Magnus knew this would get her nowhere. The ones she was trying to fight were particularly vicious. They didn't let her draw a breath in before they attacked again and again and again. Magnus intervened when a demon tried to hit her in the head. He put a freezing spell on him and then Alec fired his bow which hit the demon in the throat. Clary then busied herself with the other one, which was now trying even harder to kill her.

Jace was holding two seraph blades in his hands fighting the Greater Demon. He had gotten a few well-placed blows, but this demon was a fighter, a warrior. He knew how to defend himself. He knew how to read Jace's body language and he knew what to expect. What he didn't expect was Alec's arrows flying at him at the speed of light. Jace was trying to keep him busy enough, so that he couldn't turn around and hit his parabatai, while Alec was trying both to protect Jace and finish the demon off. It was not an easy task. He had hit the demon in his throat and chest but apparently his skin was so thick, the arrows couldn't pierce deep enough to hurt him fatally. However, as if the parabatai were communicating telepathically, Jace threw away his seraph blades and raised his sword, which was carved with runes that covered its whole surface, while Alec was trying to distract him. He tried to get his attention and bring him closer to where he was, so that Jace could have the freedom to stab it in the back. The demon eventually took the bait and came after Alec. That was when Magnus saw everything in slow motion.

The demon was running towards Alec fast, faster than any Shadowhunter he had ever seen. He held a spear pointing its end at his boyfriend. Magnus thought he was going to throw it, but he didn't. He kept coming at him. The demon was thirsty for blood. He wanted to kill his victim on close combat; he wanted to watch the life drain out of his eyes. But unfortunately for Moloch, Magnus wouldn't let him do that. This time Moloch would not get what he wanted. Not if Magnus had a say in it. When the vicious demon was less than a meter away from his Shadowhunter, he gathered all the power he could in his hands, and pushed Alec out of the way with it, while at the same time Jace stabbed the demon from the back, effectively cutting his throat and killing him for good.

When their Master died, nine more demons came up out of nowhere. Thankfully, Izzy and Clary had killed the ones they were fighting and rushed to their side to help them. They all tried hard to defeat them, harder than before. The Shadowhunters hadn't applied enough stamina runes for this kind of fight. It was not what they had anticipated. And Magnus was running out of energy. The sparks flew out of his hands so fast, it was a miracle you could even see them. They were fighting together, side by side, protecting the ones beside them regardless of who that was. They were one team fighting for their lives. They acted like a team and especially fought like one. The demons now were easier to beat. After what seemed like endless hours, they finally defeated them. They were trying to catch a breath when Magnus caught movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to that direction and saw a barely alive demon grab his spear and throw it with all the strength he had left towards Alec.

Magnus barely had the time to act, to warn Alec to get out of the way. He jumped at him, "Alec!" throwing them both on the ground with the spear flying over their heads. When he was sure Alec was safe, he rolled off of him and stood up, Alec following him trying to get out of the haze of his near-death experience.

Magnus couldn't hold the anger in any longer. They had nearly died. He had come this close to losing everything once, again. He just didn't understand why the Shadowhunters went head on against Moloch, of all demons! He got the whole Downworld police thing, it was the self-sacrifice he had a problem with, especially one blue-eyed Shadowhunter's self-sacrifice. He turned his back towards him. He couldn't face him at the moment. He feared he would lose it. "What on earth were you doing fighting Moloch? For Lilith's sake, he is one of the most fearsome demon warriors, Alec!" He raised his voice in the end. The anger was boiling inside of him, it needed an outlet.

Alec looked shocked for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "I know. I've done my homework Magnus." He spoke calmly.

Magnus couldn't understand! Alec knew how dangerous Moloch was, how blood-thirsty, how war-driven! Why did he still fight him? Magnus turned to face him, look into his eyes. "Then what were you thinking?!"He shouted.

"I was thinking that this demon should be killed before even more blood gets spilled because of him!" Alec yelled, not getting why Magnus was so angry.

"At the cost of your own life?!"

Alec would have flinched if he hadn't gotten angry, too. Every time, before he went hunting they had the same conversation over and over again with no luck of solving the issue. It was not a pressing matter, it was only raised when Alec would go hunting. But now he had had enough! He didn't know what was going on in Magnus's head and it frustrated him to no end. "I didn't have a choice!" he shouted.

"You always have a choice, Alexander!"

By now they were screaming at each other and one of them had to stop or else this would end badly. Alec sighed. "When I came here, the fight couldn't be stopped, not without pursuit."

Magnus lowered his voice too, but he was still angry. "There might not have been a stop, but there could have been a pause, couldn't it? You could have stopped and called for backup!" He told him firmly.

"We managed it on our own!"

Magnus shook his head. "We barely managed on our own, Alec! This last shot could have killed you, and I-" He stopped himself and turned away from him. What could he say? That he was worried? That every time he went out the door he was scared he wouldn't come back? That he couldn't imagine a life without him? That he didn't want to live without the blue eyes he loved beyond hope?

"You what, Magnus?" Alec asked defeated. He saw Magnus turned to look at him, and when he saw his tear-streaked face, his heart stopped beating for a second.

"I can't lose you." Magnus whispered, with tears running from his eyes.

When Alec heard those words come out of Magnus's mouth, he understood. Magnus was worried and afraid, afraid for him not himself. He was afraid that one day, a demon would get him and that would be it. It was funny how they had solved the issue of immortality, but mortality found the way to slip through the cracks and take residence in their relationship.

Alec thought about the possibility for a moment. He imagined a day of hunting with Jace and Magnus back at their home working. He imagined one wrong move by his part, one move that lead to his death. He imagined leaving this world without a goodbye to the ones he loved the most. Without so much as a thank you to Magnus for giving him all he ever asked for and more, for giving him a life full of happiness, full of memories that would accompany him to the other side, memories that would keep him waiting until Magnus joined him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't picture such a thing anymore. It was like their relationship was doomed to fail. But he didn't care. He would never stop fighting for Magnus, even if that meant giving up his own life.

He ran to him, surprising him, he held his head with his both hands and kissed him with all he had. He kissed him with all his being. Every single cell was attuned to the song that hummed in his veins. The song of love, of completeness, of pure bliss. He was where he wanted to be, where he belonged, where he planned to stay for the rest of the time he had left, in the arms of the love of his life. The one who could frustrate him to no end, who could get a rise out of him without even trying, but also the one he could never imagine being away from. The one who with one touch could calm him down or set his body on fire. The one who could make his heart skip a beat. The one who helped him accept who he is and supported and loved him for it. There is no life without Magnus.

They were not perfect. They made mistakes, a lot of them, but they made up for them. They were themselves and they were perfect. No, not as individuals. But for each other. They were crazy for the other. Magnus was what had been missing in his life. He was the one he had been looking for. He was the one he had always dreamed of, and he was not planning on letting him go any time soon.

"I know," Alec started "I know I could die. I know my job is dangerous. I know I put myself on the line. I know I could leave this world without even saying goodbye, but I can't- I don't want to even think about it. But I know it can happen. I also know I have no intentions of leaving you. No matter what, I will fight with everything I have, I will kill all of Edom's demons, if I have to, only to come back to you. I love you. I will always come back to you. In case something irreversible happens and I… I die,"

"No." Magnus shook his head repeatedly, but Alec continued as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"- I want you to know that it's okay. I'll always be there, in your heart. And I'll wait for you one the other side. We'll get reunited. You may not believe it, but I believe enough for the both of us."

"No." Magnus shook his head again. He had his arms wrapped around his lover's waist and he pulled him towards him. He pulled him until there was no space left between their bodies. "You won't have to wait, Alec. I'll come to you. Wherever you will go, I'll follow you. I won't let us be apart, not for a minute."

Alec's eyes widened at the declaration. No, he couldn't ask that of him, he couldn't let Magnus die, because he is a mortal, because he is vulnerable. "No Magnus-"

Magnus silenced him with a chaste kiss. "There is no life after you, Alexander. I'm following you even to the depths of Tartarus if I have to."

"I can't ask that from you, Magnus."

"You're not asking. I merely stated a fact. I'm yours, in this life and the next."

By the Angel, Magnus is stubborn. Alec already knew that, it was one of the things he was so fond of. "I love you." He breathed.

"And I you, Alexander. And I you" he said and leaned in to kiss him again. He put in the kiss everything he was feeling. Life with Alec was like a roller-coaster with unpredictable speed and no end. Alec was what he had been waiting for all these centuries. He was what he always craved for, but was terrified of ever finding. It was like he had been standing behind a locked door in a dark room, while hearing the laughter and happiness that came from the other side and Alec was the key.

When they heard someone clear their throat, they were back in reality. They realized they were not alone, but they didn't pull away. Alec felt Jace roll his eyes at them, and turning to leave, the rest of them following. Alec pulled away, but didn't break contact. He grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him to the direction of their home.

"I need you to promise me something." Magnus started, as they were walking the roads of Brooklyn. "Promise me, that you won't leave me before your time. I know it may seem like a futile promise, since we can't predict the future, and I know I can be unbearable, but I don't want to be without you. I can't, even if I tried."

Alec at first was confused. He didn't know when his last day would be so he couldn't make any promises, but then he understood what Magnus was talking about. "I'm not breaking up with you, and I never will. I promise. I need you." He gave his hand a squeeze and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered when he felt him squeeze back.

"Good. Because I'm never letting you go." He said and brought Alec's hand to his lips. They reached their home, and Magnus immediately let them in. Alec got out of his gear and left it along with his weapons by the door. He then went to the bedroom's bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, Magnus was leaning on the door watching all of this happen. It all had a domestic feeling, a homey touch to it. This was his life. This was what he always wanted. This was his home. A home, that he didn't just call it that for the sake of saying he had a permanent place to sleep, but a home, where his heart belonged to.

They had both taken a shower, to wash away the demon blood, the adrenaline of a hunt, the anger of a fight, the sadness that loss brought to their hearts. They were lying down, wrapped up in each other's arms, their limbs intertwined that it was hard to tell whose was which. They were one, divided into two bodies, two hearts beating in sync, two minds so different but still the same. Here, they felt at peace. Here, they were happy. The bond between then was imperishable, everlasting. Their puzzle was complete.

Magnus felt Alec go limp in his arms, his breath evened. He let the sleep engulf him, the darkness that was nearing reach him, but not before he whispered to his Shadowhunter's ear "Aku cinta kamu".

**Did you like it? What did you think? Was this worthy of such a beautiful song?**

**Review, follow, favorite! Anything! Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated! I would love to know your opinion on this!  
**

**You can also check out my other stories. The one-shot Wherever You Will Go and its sequel A Was Is Coming.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
